Many electronic devices with display screens are portable so that the operator or user can enjoy the electronic device in a variety of settings. Unfortunately, these display screens can be difficult to view when in a sunny or bright location. Excessive light causes a “washout” effect on the display screen such that the operator or user cannot easily view the screen. The operator must then increase the screen's brightness, thereby decreasing the battery life of the device, or shade the display screen to reduce the “washout” effect. One manner of shading the display screen may include placing one's hand in view of the sunlight or excessive brightness, however, this is uncomfortable for the user or operator. Another manner of shading the display assembly may include providing a shade apparatus that is affixed to the display assembly. However, these apparatus may suffer from many drawbacks as they may be bulky, aesthetically displeasing, expensive to manufacture, or suffer from various other drawbacks.
Accordingly, there remains a need to a shade assembly that addresses the various drawbacks associated with shade assemblies known in the prior art.